Cinq sens
by Tillie231
Summary: John Watson a, comme tous les autres humains, cinq sens. Ces cinq sens lui permettent d'aimer Sherlock Holmes. Rated M pour cause de lemon à venir. Je ne détiens aucuns droits sur la série ni les personnages.
1. La vue

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme promis me voici de retour pour une nouvelle série de drabbles. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

La vue

Une haute silhouette longiligne penchée au-dessus d'un microscope. Voila la toute première image que John Watson eut de Sherlock Holmes. A l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, l'ancien médecin militaire s'était dit que jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un homme pourvu d'une telle grâce. L'homme qui allait devenir son colocataire ressemblait à un grand fauve. Il en avait l'allure racée et les airs supérieurs. Au fur et à mesure de leur vie commune, Watson se fit un devoir de toujours garder un œil sur Sherlock, ce dernier se mettant souvent en danger au cours de leurs enquêtes ou négligeant tout simplement ses besoins vitaux. D'aucun aurait pu trouver ce rôle de « nounou » horripilant à la longue, mais pas John. Il considérait au contraire comme un privilège de pouvoir vivre avec le détective et de pouvoir l'observer, notamment lorsqu'il était sur une enquête et que son intellect fonctionnait à plein régime. Dès leur première rencontre, Watson s'était senti profondément lié à Sherlock. Comme si ce dernier était ce qu'il avait cherché pour remplir sa vie et se sentir enfin complet. Au fil des semaines, son regard sur Sherlock changea, passant de l'observation à la contemplation, puis à l'obsession. John ne pouvait suffisamment remplir ses globes oculaires de l'image de son colocataire. Pour pouvoir l'observer à satiété, John eut une idée : créer un blog où il relaterait leurs enquêtes.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que vos impressions soient bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	2. L'ouïe

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voila le deuxième chapitre de cette série de drabbles. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

L'ouïe

Sherlock était quelqu'un de plutôt bruyant. Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de rester plusieurs jours sans parler, bouclé à triple tour dans son palais mental, mais dès qu'il s'ennuyait, les choses étaient complètement différentes. Là, le détective se mettait à tirer sur les murs (heureusement ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, les remontrances de John et l'augmentation de leur loyer ayant fait leur effet) ou faisait des expériences en tout genre (et si possible dégoutantes ou bruyantes comme par exemple mélanger plusieurs agents chimiques provoquant ainsi des explosions plus ou moins fortes, ou comparer plusieurs sirènes pour trouver la plus aigüe et donc savoir celle qui avait fait exploser les tympans d'une victime). Cependant, à d'autres moments, même si Sherlock faisait du bruit, ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant. Ainsi, au fil des nuits, John découvrit que les notes que le détective égrenait sur son violon avaient le pouvoir de calmer ses angoisses et de repousser ses cauchemars dans les limbes. Cela l'aidait même à s'endormir plus facilement. Au fond de lui, John avait la conviction que son colocataire avait parfaitement conscience de cet état de fait et ne jouait que pour lui. Dans ces moments-là, John se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé que Donovan et Anderson, qui considéraient Sherlock comme un monstre, puissent voir le détective. Sherlock n'était pas un monstre. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait jamais joué chaque nuit pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il l'aurait laissé se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans se soucier de lui le moins du monde. Pour sa musique et la considération qui transparaissait au travers, John était reconnaissant envers son colocataire.

_Que pensez-vous de ça ? Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et si ça ne vous a pas plu, et bien vous pouvez quand même laisser une review. A lundi prochain ! Bisous_


	3. L'Odorat

_BONJOUR ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez bien profité de votre week-end. Je vous livre le troisième chapitre. Enjoy !_

L'odorat

La poussière, la terre asséchée par un soleil de plomb, le sang et la poudre. Voila la liste des odeurs que John était certain de ne jamais oublier. Elles avaient fait partie de son quotidien pendant toute la durée de sa mission en Afghanistan.

Et puis il était rentré en Angleterre. Là, les odeurs furent différentes : la pluie, la pollution, le thé et la moisissure de la salle de bains du petit meublé qu'il avait loué à son retour. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'installa à Baker Street avec Sherlock, John put sentir une multitude de fragrance différente : les produits que son colocataire utilisait pour faire ses expériences, le lustrant pour violon, le parfum capiteux de Mycroft Holmes, et celui beaucoup plus discret de Molly.

Un jour, John ne put plus rien sentir du tout. Le nez bouché à cause d'une grippe, il était privé de son odorat. Ayant une affaire en cours, il avait insisté pour accompagner Sherlock sur le terrain. Ce dernier avait énergiquement refusé, et avait intimé l'ordre d'aller se coucher dans son lit, qui était encore chaud, à l'ancien soldat.

Vaincu, John s'exécuta. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd dans la chambre de son colocataire. Il se déshabilla, et ne garda que son t-shirt et son caleçon. Il se laissa aller contre les oreillers, savourant l'odeur qui y était imprégnée. L'odeur de Sherlock… John n'aurait su à quoi la comparer, car elle ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaisse. C'était simplement l'identité olfactive de son colocataire. Lorsque ce dernier lui apporta une tasse de thé Earl Grey fumant, l'odeur du breuvage se mêla à celle de l'homme et John se dit qu'être malade pouvait finalement avoir du bon et qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose de plus pour qu'il prenne goût à la sollicitude du détective.

_Quel est votre avis ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Quelle que soit votre opinion, dites-moi tout. Je profite de ce petit blabla pour remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. A lundi prochain. Bisous_


	4. Le Goût

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous laisse avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de ce recueil de drabbles. Enjoy !_

Le goût

John Watson avait toujours aimé les bonnes choses. On pouvait même carrément dire de lui qu'il était gourmand. Lorsqu'il avait emménagé au 221B Baker Street, la cuisine fut l'une des nombreuses tâches ménagères qui finit par lui incomber. S'il avait dû compter sur Sherlock pour leur préparer de quoi se nourrir, ils n'auraient pas mangé grand-chose, puisque le détective était capable d'oublier de manger. John s'était donc fait un devoir d'éduquer le palais du brun, de lui faire apprécier les bonnes choses. Cette tâche était d'ailleurs loin d'être aisée, Sherlock se comportant la plupart du temps comme un gamin capricieux. Un jour cependant, alors que le médecin était resté plus tard que prévu au travail, il découvrit que son colocataire lui avait préparé un vrai festin : gaspacho, mille-feuilles d'aubergines, et pour finir, une délicieuse mousse de framboises. Dire que John était surpris aurait été un véritable euphémisme. Il était médusé ! Cette attitude était tout sauf sherlockienne. Quelle était la raison de ce festin ? D'autant plus que le détective s'était mis sur son trente-et-un… Et puis John se souvint : un an jour pour jour auparavant, il s'était installé à Baker Street. John était vraiment touché. A la fin du repas, alors que son estomac était plein à craquer, l'ancien militaire fit la découverte d'une nouvelle saveur : celle des lèvres de son colocataire et désormais plus qu'ami, Sherlock Holmes, qui venait de contourner la table et de prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et passionné.

_Verdict ? Quelle que soit votre opinion, n'ayez pas peur de m'en faire part, un avis objectif permet toujours de progresser. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	5. Le Toucher

_Bonsoir ! Nous voila arrivés au dernier drabble de cette série. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Enjoy !_

Le toucher

Les lèvres, la peau et les cheveux de Sherlock sous les lèvres et les mains de John. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, les deux hommes exploraient un monde exquis de sensualité et de volupté. John était fier d'avoir été « la première fois » du détective. Il aimait particulièrement ces matins où pas encore tout à fait réveillé, il sentait les lèvres du brun se balader sur son torse et son ventre tandis que sa main descendait caresser son érection matinale. Là, la main de Sherlock caressait, taquinait, massait l'épiderme si sensible de sa verge gorgée de sang. Pendant quelques secondes, John faisait mine de ne pas bouger, avant d'attirer son homme contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses mains fourrageant dans l'épaisse chevelure bouclée et soyeuse.

La seule chose que John regrettait était le fait que, même durant leurs ébats, Sherlock exerçait un contrôle permanent sur ses réactions. Il aurait voulu que le contact entre leurs deux peaux provoque chez le détective le même affolement des sens que pour lui. Lorsque le médecin sentait les mains et les lèvres du détective sur lui, en lui ou autour de lui, toute contenance l'abandonnait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant ne se laissait pas aller à ce flot de sensations délicieuses. C'était comme s'il voulait donner du plaisir à son homme et ne pas prendre celui qu'on voulait lui donner.

John trouva finalement une solution pour que le détective se laisse totalement aller. Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de résoudre une affaire particulièrement retorse, John fit mine d'aller se coucher. Il attendit patiemment que son compagnon fasse de même, et lorsque celui-ci se glissa sous la couette, John fit en sorte de se retrouver allongé sur le brun. Il l'embrassa langoureusement sur les lèvres, avant d'aller explorer le torse et le ventre du détective. Il déposa une multitude de baisers-papillons sur la peau blanche et crémeuse, s'arrêtant juste à la ceinture. Lorsque Sherlock montra des signes d'impatience, le médecin décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il banda les yeux de son amant, espérant que le fait de ne pas voir d'où viendrait le plaisir lui permettrait de se laisser totalement aller. John devait admettre que cette situation l'excitait vraiment. Sentant l'attente suinter par tous les pores de la peau du brun, John se pencha sur lui pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, laisser une trace de son passage au creux de son cou, ou encore passer un coup de langue sur un téton dressé d'excitation. Le détective laissait échapper des soupirs, et satisfait, John descendit plus bas. Lorsque sa bouche enveloppa le membre turgescent du détective, il sentit tout le corps de ce dernier se tendre sous le sien. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Il caressa, lécha, flatta de la langue les attributs de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il décida de se retirer, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner de frustration le détective.

Ouvrant précipitamment un tiroir, il en extirpa une bouteille de lubrifiant dont il enduisit ses doigts. Lorsqu'il introduisit son majeur et son index dans l'intimité du détective, celui-ci fut comme agité d'un spasme, sa tête basculant en arrière et son buste comme tiré en avant. John fit lentement bouger ses doigts, préparant Sherlock à ce qui allait bientôt se produire. Lorsqu'il le sentit parfaitement détendu et prêt, l'ancien militaire se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. La progression de sa hampe dans le corps de Sherlock se fit presque millimètre par millimètre. Il donna quelques coups de reins semblables au premier lorsqu'une supplique franchit les lèvres du détective : « Plus vite ! » Jubilant intérieurement, John s'exécuta. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides, puis de plus en plus désordonnés et même erratiques lorsque le plaisir se fit plus intense. Brusquement, alors qu'il venait de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, il sentit tout le corps du détective se tendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, des flashs de couleurs explosaient devant les yeux de John et il retomba, pantelant, sur le corps de son amant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis, tout en retirant le bandeau qui l'aveuglait, Sherlock se pencha pour l'embrasser et murmura un timide merci au creux de son oreille. Vaincu par les endorphines, l'ancien militaire se pelotonna contre le corps de son compagnon, son torse lui servant d'oreiller, et s'endormit. Il n'aurait pu être plus heureux.

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. C'est mon premier slash et du coup je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait est crédible ou pas. Je ne vais pas écrire de fanfics Sherlock avant un moment, je vais changer un peu de série (rendez-vous en avril si vous êtes intéressés). A bientôt. Bisous_


End file.
